In an aerospace or rotorcraft environment, coaxial rotors have the ability to provide yaw control by varying a balance of torque between the individual rotors. Torque balancing may be achieved through the application and use of a differential collective. A well-known shortcoming of the coaxial configuration is a reduction, and eventual reversal, of the yaw control authority provided by differential collective when operating in one or more regions of a flight envelope, such as during moderate speed descent conditions. Very large rudders may be used in an effort to compensate for such reduction/reversal.